snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Caterina Moretti
Caterina Giada Moretti was born on August 16, 2066 in Tuscany, Italy to Giuseppe and Bettina Moretti. Referred to as 'the Littlest Moretti' Caterina has four older brothers: Luca, Gianni, Marcello and Lorenzo. Cat enrolled at Hogwarts and was placed into Slytherin House. She graduated in 2084. Family The Moretti family is large and loud. Caterina has 8 uncles and 8 aunts and a large amount of cousins and the numbers grow steadily. For the most part, the immediate family lives on a very large family estate where the Moretti & Sons Winery & Vineyard is settled. Many of the family work the business while Healing is another large career choice. Notable Family Members Bettina Moretti: One time Prima Ballerina, Bettina put her career on hold while she and her husband started their family. She was a devoted stay at home mother until the youngest started school and she now teaches ballet classes. Giuseppe Moretti: Healer specializing in removal and reversal of mental spell damage in adolescents. Luca Moretti (age 21 as of 2081): Rookie Auror at the Italian Ministry of Magic. Gianni Moretti (age 20 as of 2081): Currently studying in Rome, Gianni is working towards becoming an Obstetrician. Marcello and Lorenzo Moretti (age 18 as of 2081): Recent graduates, Marcello has gone to University in Paris to study art and Lorenzo has gone decided to stay on and learn the family business. Lilyan Bole (née Moretti): Caterina's Aunt by blood. Lilyan is married to Evander Bole and has a son Brysen and a daughter Xavieria. She is the former Healer at Hogwarts and attended herself as a Gryffindor. Delilah Bunbury (née Moretti): Caterina's Aunt by blood. Delilah is married to Robert Bunbury and has a daughter named Olivia. She lives in Egypt and attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin. There is a collective agreement among the family that Caterina is a miniature Delilah. Friends Brysen Riley: Cousin therefore friend by default. West Odessa: Cat met West through Brysen who was rather close friends with him while he and his sister stayed with Aunt Lily and Uncle Van. Luckily West is a fellow Slytherin and her unofficial-official Hogwarts tour guide. Alice Fischer: Cat met Alice while browsing through WWW's shelves. They both bought pogo sticks and bounced through the store and the whole Alley. Alice was Cat's first new friend made and she regards her highly even if it is a little bit weird sometimes with their circle of friends and relationships. Blue Gracae: Cat and Blue got on well while perusing potions that changed eye and hair color. They share a mutual love for cake and fabulous footwear. Marcus Branxton: Cat also met Mo in Diagon Alley during the summer before her first term at Hogwarts. She and her pet piglet Toby bumped into him while shopping for pet toys. They further bonded over animals, cupcakes, pizza and kissing. He is now her boyfriend person. Dale Scamander: Also known through West and her cousin Brysen. Scamanders are a family friend of sorts and Dale is cool. School Career Fourth year: (2080-2081) : September: Broke and dirty school. Moved from home for THIS? : January: Snowmen with Alice and Dora, hot chocolate and snowballs. : February: Valentines chocolates. Pizza making with Mo. Lots of cupcakes. : April: Fright Fest, eyeball cupcakes, Goo with Alice and Mo, DEMENTORS! : May: 'Bunny date' with Titus and Mo, blanket tents, food, lake, Italian lessons, boyfriending. Weird syrup, poisoned ice cream, more dementors, trying to learn Mermish with Nigel. : June: Giving love advice, bestfriending Elodie, cannolis, feast and train with Mo. : July: Egypt, researching mummies. Tea parties with Elodie. Babysitting Radley. Beach. Mermaid hunting. Shark hugging. Vivi threats. Visiting the Branxtons. Meeting the family. Making peace with the Vivi. Meeting Sharky. : August: Stealing grapes. Turning 15. Mo's birthday adventure. Birthday presents. Diagon Alley. Smoothies with Cassia. Dragons and Leaky and Petting Zoo with Mo. Fifth year: (2081-2082) : September: King's Cross with Aunt Delilah and Marco. Full car of fifth years. Sitting on Elodie's lap. Back to school. CLEAN! Meeting (falling in love with) Professor (Facial Hair) Fuller. Visiting Professor Facial Hair with Alice and cupcakes and flowers and tea. Meeting Stan and Schuyler and Charlie. : October: Prefect Pajama Event. Bounce House with Mo, Ravenclaw!Sophie and Slytherin!Sophie. Adventuring and tea party for Sophie's birthday. Fun times for Halloween. : Current Caterina lives in a flat in Rome with her best friend Elodie Robertser. She is interning at her uncle's restaurant to learn all the ins and outs of running a successful business, though she is still unsure whether she wants to go the way of restaurateur or if she wants to go the way of Marine Biology. Cat and Mo have plans for lots of traveling and go away when they can, most recently to Fiji. Random Facts *Cat is rarely referred to as Caterina, unless she's in some sort of trouble. *She's related through marriage to the Headmistress Anastasia Truebridge *As a result of rough-housing with her brothers, Cat has broken a great number of bones. She's also unaffected by anything nasty boys have to offer. *She is currently obsessed with animals wearing bow ties, cupcakes, mermaids and mustaches. *Though its a popular belief that all Moretti woman are fabulous cooks, it's not always true, but Cat is well on her way to becoming a pro herself. *Cat has three cats (Sharky, Guppy and Coral) a teacup piglet named Toby and an epaulette shark named Jaws. Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2084 Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni